All Pokemon Go to Heaven!
by SSj-arbor
Summary: Have you ever wondered where Pokemon go after dying in a Nuzlocke challenge? They go to Pokemon Heaven of course! Join the Pokemon of Marcus and Zecro as they search Heaven in search of the Sacred Ash, which is the only way that they can be revived and rejoin their Trainers. Bonds form other Pokemon join the group, hoping to be revived also in this fantastic quest.


**CHAPTER ONE**

**A/N: The following story is based on two true Nuzlocke stories... just so that you know.**

**Disclaimer: This is not based off the movie. It just seemed like a suitable title. Also, this is based off of two true nuzlockes.**

**A/N: This is a fun fic to write for the both of us. Oh, I'm KakarotSSj. I doing the part of Marcus and A-arbor is doing the part of Zecro. Yeah, I hope u enjoy this chapter and the rest of the fic!.**

* * *

Marcus's Battle

"I-Impossible! How could you beat me... I never expected the Legendary Pokemon Reshiram to side with an everyday Trainer. This really was an exciting battle Marcus... it really was. Now I think I should take my leave." N smiled as he returned his defeated Zoroark to its Pokeball, before being interrupted by the terrifying voice of a man.

The Team Plasma King, N and the Pokemon Trainer referred to as Marcus turned around to see Ghetsis walking into the room. His extremely long, gray-greenish hair flowed down under his purple and golden cloak and his bloody red eyes delivered a death stare as he approached the two Trainers furiously.

The man growled as he faced and talked to N. "Ha, after all of that, do you think you're still worthy of sharing the surname Harmonia with me? You good-for-nothing fool!" He then turned to face Marcus, who was stunned in fear.

"To start with, I spurred N into pursuing the truth. The reason we reawakened the legendary Pokémon now was to give MY Team Plasma more power! Power to control the fearful masses! That at least was well done." He continued.

"But, why would you do that? I thought Team Plasma only wanted to separate Pokemon and Trainers. Plus, what do you mean? I bet that N put all of the power that he could into our battle!" Marcus told the man, who just laughed before returning to N.

"After saying you had to put your beliefs on the line and battle to see which one chosen by the legendary Pokémon was the true hero... You lost to an ordinary Trainer! There is such a thing as being too stupid! Add it up, and you are nothing more than a warped, defective boy who knows nothing but Pokémon..." He added.

N continued to be silent, but Marcus decided to speak up. "N's not the stupid one... you are, you heartless monster!"

"Marcus! I never would have thought the legendary Pokémon, Reshiram would choose a Trainer like you! It caught me completely off guard." Ghetsis started once more, before shaking his head.

"I was one of the heroes! You should be proud that your son is the other hero... you, you monster!" Marcus cried, still wanting to show Ghetsis how wrong he was.

"This doesn't change my goal. My plans have not been disturbed! In order to rule this world utterly, in order to manipulate the hearts of people who know nothing, I will have N be the king of Team Plasma. But, for that to work, you- since you know the truth- You must be eliminated!" Ghetsis smiled, attracting the attention of Marcus, Alder, and Cheren.

"Rule the world? I thought that Team Plasma's job was to separate Pokemon fro humans... unless I'm forsaken." Cheren exclaimed in confusion.

Ghetsis continued to maniacally laugh as he caught the three Trainers up to date. "That was just a convenient lie that I needed to create Team Plasma. Use your head. What's to be gained from letting go of useful things like Pokémon? Certainly, manipulating Pokémon helps people expand their possibilities. That much, I can agree with. So it naturally follows that only I should be able to use Pokémon!"

"I'll stop your from ruling the world... and so will my friends!" Marcus growled, now holding the Pokeball of one of his now healed, six Pokemon. He had known that Team Plasma was a threat to the Unova region, and he also knew that this would be where he defeated them, once and for all. This would officially be the final battle between Team Plasma and Marcus.

Ghetsis approached Marcus with an angered face. His red eyes glared at the boy as he saw that he had been challenged. "You can say whatever you want. A Pokémon, even if it's revered as a deity, is still just a Pokémon. Marcus, so what if it chose you! That doesn't mean you're a threat. Come on! Now you'll face ME in battle! I can't wait to see the look on your face when you've lost all hope!... now you must know this...**I won't allow anyone to stop me! No matter who does what!" **He shouted at the top of his lungs as he grabbed an Ultra Ball out of his cloak, before sending out his Pokemon.

The Pokemon to be released from the green-haired man's Pokeball was a huge, three-headed, draconic Pokémon with six thin, black wings on its back each of which ended in two points. On its neck was a fuchsia-colored collar which surrounded its head. The main, biggest of its heads were dark blue and its eyes were black with fuchsia pupils. Its hands were also black and harbored another head in each of them, both of which were similarly blue with black eyes. There were small collars on the inside of its hands. On its abdomen was two overall-like fuchsia stripes. Its feet appeared atrophied, having no claws or defined soles and two or three small toes. Its tail also sported a fuchsia stripe with a black tuft on the end of it. This was a Hydreigon, the extremely dangerous Brutal Pokemon.

"A Hydreigon you say... I think I'll go with my beloved, shiny Luxray, KakarotSSj!" Marcus smirked as he sent out his own Pokemon. The Pokemon's appearance is looked similar to that of a fully-grown lion. It had three orangish gold-colored rings on the backs of its legs, and eyes with dark golden pupils irises and red scleras. This specific Luxray had a golden body partly covered with a spiky black mane from its head to its front legs and parts of its back legs, which differed from the dark blue body that other Luxray had. It also has a long, thin black tail with a orange-gold four-pointed star shape on the tip of it.

The two Pokemon growled at one another, prepared to battle one another. Marcus's Luxray electricity sparked around it as it delivered a vicious roar. Ghetsis's Hydreigon snapped at Luxray as it released a terrifying growl of power.

"KakarotSSj, attack with Thunderbolt!" Marcus commanded his Pokemon. The Gleam Eyes Pokemon hopped into the air before sending a huge bolt of electricity from its golden body. The Thunderbolt charged towards Hydreigon, but the Brutal Pokemon easily dodged the bolt of energy.

"Hydreigon, that was great... now attack with Dragon Pulse!" Ghetsis commanded his Pokemon, now praising the Dragon-Type, ferocious Pokemon that was ready to attack the Pokemon. The Brutal Pokemon unleashed a huge, blue, and transparent blast of pure and powerful energy from the two heads on its hands. The pulse of dragon energy was sent towards KakarotSSj and easily struck the Electric-Type Pokemon. KakarotSSj suffered nasty damage from the attack as it arose from the floor. It growled as it got ready to attack, only to hear a command come from the villainous mouth of Ghetsis.

"Ha, don't you see now! Your pathetic Pokemon is no match for my power-hungry team of fighters!" Ghetsis smirked. "Now unleash a Fire Blast onto that ignorant cat!"

As a huge blast of flames approached KakarotSSj, Marcus only had a few seconds to think of what to do. "Dodge it... and then attack it with Wild Charge!"

KakarotSSj barely had enough time to dodge the Fire Blast that had been fired by the ferocious Hydreigon. It then became cloaked in a large, bright yellow, electrifying aura as it dashed towards Hydreigon with a spectacular amount of speed, looking as if it had walked been walking on air. It eventually smashed its spiky, electrical body into the Brutal Pokemon, inflicting quite some damage to it. When KakarotSSj landed back on the ground, it suffered some of the recoil damage it had received from the impact of its Wild Charge attack.

"Thunderbolt once more... and then attack with Thunder Fang!" Marcus added, with his Pokemon nodding in agreement. KakarotSSj unleashed another shock of thunder onto Ghetsis's Hydreigon, inflicting quite some more damage onto it. Next, the Gleam Eyes Pokemon ran after the fried Pokemon and crunched onto it with thunder-filled, electrified fangs when it smashed onto it with its powerful jaws. The Dark- and Dragon-Type struggled to get up from the huge crater it had created on the castle grounds.

"HY-DDREI-GONNN!"

Ghetsis stared up at Marcus, his bloody red eyes filled with rage. He grunted and cursed under his breath as he got out Hydreigon's ruby Pokeball.

"Y-You ignorant, sorry excuse for a Trainer... I will not stop until I see your Pokemon suffer! This next Pokemon will annihilate all of yours!" Ghetsis explained as he returned the defeated Hydreigon to its Pokeball. "Now, time to battle Bouffalant!" He continued as he revealed his second Pokemon, which happened to be the Bash Buffalo Pokemon, Bouffalant.

"Okay, KakarotSSj... attack Bouffalant with Crunch now!" Marcus exclaimed to the Gleam Eyes Pokemon. The alternative colored Luxray snapped its powerful jaws onto Ghetsis's Bouffalant and didn't bother letting go as its sharp, lion-like fangs pierced through the Bouffalant's layer of tough fur.

Ghetsis growled as he saw what was happening to his Pokemon. The ignorant Luxray had found a way to overpower the mighty Pokemon and now it was stuck onto it like glue on paper. "Shake that pathetic Pokemon off of your back... and after that, attack with Head Charge!" The man smirked.

The Bash Buffalo Pokemon thrashed around the entire Team Plasma castle, attempting to shake KakarotSSj so that the Pokemon could fall off of its body. Marcus's Luxray hung onto Ghetsis's Bouffalant with the help of its powerful, piercing fangs and tough, extremely sharp claws. When KakarotSSj was knocked off of the Pokemon's back, Bouffalant's huge, fluffy afro and horns started to glow a bright white color that brightened the room. Only seconds later, KakarotSSj was smashed into by Bouffalant's extremely powerful, and huge horns and skull. After the attack had taken place, KakarotSSj had been severely damaged by the attack.

"I cannot afford to lose you KakarotSSj... so just take a rest for now. LeBron, now it's your time to fight alongside me!" Marcus stated as he returned his Luxray to its Pokeball before releasing his next Pokemon. This was a humanoid, jackal-like Pokemon with blue and black fur, long ears, and spikes on its forepaws. It delivered a death glare and smirked as it prepared for the fight by getting in its combat stance. This was one of Marcus's strongest Pokemon, since he had received it as an Egg from a friend of his. "LUCAR!" It shouted at the top of its lungs.

"Okay, LeBron let's begin with Aura Sphere!" Marcus said, referring to his Lucario. The Aura Pokemon started to bend down as it became cloaked in a blue aura. It charged that aura and converted it into a sphere of energy in the palm of its forepaws. "LUCAR!" It shouted as it swung its fist towards the Bash Buffalo Pokemon. A huge ball of aura struck Ghetsis's Bouffalant and pushed it back a few yards, making it crash into the crumbled walls of Team Plasma's castle.

"Bouffalant, attack with Poison Jab!" Ghetsis snickered as his Bouffalant's horns started to glow a purplish color. It then jabbed LeBron with the horn but since Marcus's Pokemon was a Steel-Type, no damage was inflicted on the Pokemon. LeBron the Lucario just smirked as it looked up at the confused Bouffalant.

"Flash Cannon!" Marcus demanded his Pokemon. The Fighting- and Steel-Type Pokemon crossed its arms and when it moved its arms, a large beam of light was blasted towards Ghetsis's Pokemon. The now weakened Bouffalant was struck once more by LeBron as it started to gasp for some air.

"Bouffalant, strike this fool with your superior Earthquake!" Ghetsis spatted, telling his severely damaged Bouffalant the attack to use on LeBron the Lucario. The Bash Buffalo Pokemon trampled around on the ground, smashing its heavy hooves on the ground, causing the ground to rumble as an earthquake began. As it seemed that LeBron was about to be struck by the Earthquake attack, the Lucario hopped into the air and landed on the opposing Pokemon's back, now standing on it.

"Aura Sphere now," Marcus added. The Aura Pokemon hopped into the air and came down, unleashing a blast of pure energy onto the Bash Buffalo Pokemon. Bouffalant was damaged more than it already was after the attack.

"Wild Charge!" Ghetsis growled. His weakened Pokemon became electrified in a aura with electricity surrounding it. It dashed towards Marcus's Lucario at a high speed and crashed its electrical-cloaked body into the Pokemon, damaging it quite alot. Bouffalant then cried in pain as it suffered recoil damage from the force of its attack.

"LeBron, finish this with Close Combat!" Marcus finished. His own Fighting-Type Pokemon pounced onto the opposing Bouffalant. It then started to unleash a barrage of punches and a fury of kicks towards Ghetsis's Bouffalant. Punches made their mark as they made impact and kicks pushed the Bash Buffalo Pokemon back. When the extremely long barrage ended, Bouffalant laid on the ground, twitching as it had been defeated by LeBron the Lucario.

"BOUF-FA-LLLAANT!" The Pokemon whined out in pain.

"Darn you Marcus... but you have just made the biggest mistake of your life... now it is time for my extremely powerful Bisharp to reveal itself as it slashes the flesh off of every single one of your Pokemon," Ghetsis growled after he returned the Bash Buffalo Pokemon to its Pokeball. The next Pokemon to be sent out by the Team Plasma leader was bipedal, humanoid Pokémon. It had a round, red and black head, similar to a war helmet, topped with a golden, double-headed axe blade. Its face was primarily yellow with a black outline. The helmet it wore shrouded most of its yellow-and-black face, although its triangular eyes were visible. Resembling shoulder pads, its red shoulders projected slightly over its arms and had a thin yellow line where they met its black torso. It had white, metallic hands that resembled gloves, with retractable, blades attached. Encircling its torso were two blades, which created the impression of a ribcage. Its thighs were reddish color and became progressively thinner as they connected to the knee. Both of its feet seemed metallic and split down the middle, resembling cloven hooves. These hooves also looked similar to steel war boots or possibly leggings.

"BISSHA!" Ghetsis's Pokemon shouted with determination.

"LeBron, take a good rest for now..." Marcus whispered as he returned the Aura Pokemon to its Pokeball. "Now, Embo... time to attack!" He added, now unleashing a second Pokemon.

The Pokemon to be released was a bulky, bipedal Pokémon with pig-like features. It had ared nose, large bushy black eyebrows, and two tusks protruding from its lower jaw. Constantly burning flames covered the front of its neck and shoulders. It also had shorts legs and thick arms, the arms had orange upper portions while the legs had red upper portions. All of its limbs had black lower portions with thin yellow lines where the upper and lower colors meet. These lines were straight on the arms and spiked on the legs. The arms also have red lines around the wrists and tufts of fur on the elbows. The hands were tipped with three claws, while the feet had only two claws. A large, dark horizontal stripe on the chest of the Pokemon had swirled yellow markings. Its small tail ended in a tuft of hair.

"Time to fight!" Ghetsis growled, now ready to continue the battle.

The battle continued to wage on to what it seemed endlessly. At last the final two Pokemon were fighting. It was a battle between Ghetsis's Sesmitoad and Marcus's Luxray.

"KakarotSSj, use Crunch!" Marcus said, now irritated. Ghetsis had badly injured all of his other Pokemon and Luxray was his only Pokemon with proper health.

The Gleam Eyes Pokemon snapped its jaws onto the Sesmitoad and didn't let go until it was pushed back.

"Now Thunderbolt!" Marcus smirked. KakarotSSj unleashed a wicked bolt of electricity at Sesmitoad but to Marcus's shock, the attack didn't even affect the Pokemon. "H-How?"

"Ha, you fool! Sesmitoad isn't only a Water-Type... it is a Ground-Type! That means Electric-Type moves don't affect it! Now Sesmitoad, finish this with Earthquake!" Ghetsis commanded his Pokemon. The Water-Type stomped on the ground and caused an Earthquake to strike Marcus's Luxray. The attack was more than enough to defeat the Gleam Eyes Pokemon.

"K-KakarotSSj! No... you can't be! Nooo!" Marcus sighed, as he kneeled next to the unconscious Pokemon and began to cry over it.

Marcus went on to defeat Ghetsis, but with a heavy feeling in his heart. The feeling of losing a valuable friend forever.

* * *

Zecro's Battle

The double doors leading to the Champion's room opened wide. A lone trainer slowly walked into the room, staring in awe at the grand scale of it. It was a huge hall with golden walls and matching pillars right beside each side. A huge crimson carpet was laid out on the floor. On either side of it stood a row of golden dragon statues. At the end of the carpet stood a small battlefield with golden Dratini statues at the entrance. Standing in the middle of the arena was a tall, dark man with spiky red hair and bright green eyes. He wore a dark blue suit and a long red cape. He awaited the trainer that moved down the hall, eyeing each and every detail.

"I've been waiting for you," the crimson haired trainer said, not looking into the eyes of the challenger. The mighty champion's opponent made it to the end of the carpet and stopped. He gripped his Pokeball tightly. The champ's eyes quickly looked up and stared into the trainer's. "Zecro!"

"I see you remember my name," Zecro said, adjusting his cap.

"I knew that you, with your skills, would eventually reach me here," the Champion, Lance, stated.

"Then you know I don't intend to lose," Zecro replied, enlarging the ruby Pokeball in his right hand. Lance held up his hand, signaling for Zecro to wait and stay silent.

"There's no need for words now. We will battle to determine who is the stronger of the two of us. As the most powerful Trainer and as the Pokemon League Champion..." Lance breathed in and out before looking back into Zecro's brown eyes with green eyes that blazed. "I, Lance the dragon master, accept your challenge!" Lance swiftly pulled out a Pokeball and threw it onto the battlefield. The Pokeball emitted a power beam and a Pokemon was released. A huge, serpent-like creature with blue skin and razor sharp scales slithered around the battlefield. Its eyes were blood red with fury.

"GYARA!" It shouted in rage.

"Come on out, Rat Attack!" Zecro yelled, launching his Pokeball. A huge rat Pokemon with razor sharp buck teeth appeared on the battlefield.

"Gyarados, hit it with Waterfall!" Lance commanded. Gyarados swiftly moved through the arena and rushed towards Rat Attack, a blue aura surrounding it. It pounded Rat Attack with huge power, launching the Raticate into the ground. Raticate cried out in pain.

"Rat Attack, use Thunderfang!" Zecro yelled. Rat Attack slowly got up and ran to Gyarados with lightning speed. When close up, Rat Attack pierced its fangs into Gyarados's flesh, the electricity entering its blood. Gyarados's body crackled with electricity as the huge beast groaned in tremendous pain.

"Gyarados, counterattack it with Ice Fang!" Lance yelled.

"Hyper Fang it! Now!" Zecro commanded. Both of their Pokemon quickly rushed to the other and struck. Gyarados had a super sharp pain induced in its side where Rat Attack bit it. On the other hand, Rat Attack chilled as a freezing pain struck its back where Gyarados had pierced its fangs into.

"Gyarados, use Waterfall again!" Lance yelled, But, Gyarados couldn't move. Along with the huge damage caused, it was paralyzed.

"Yes! Here's our chance! Rat Attack, use Hyper Fang one last time!" Zecro yelled. Rat Attack bit into Gyarados's wound on its side. Gyarados cried out in pain before falling to the floor, knocked out.

"Gyarados! No!" Lance yelled. But Gyarados was already out. Lance growled in frustration and returned his Pokemon, getting out a new one.

"You'll pay for that! Come on out, Salamence!" Lance shouted. A huge dragon-like Pokemon appeared with orange wings and a teal colored body. It stood on four feet and had a tail almost the size of its own body. It had four blue spikes sticking out of the sides of its head, forming an X-shape. It's black eyes showed an excitement that blazed like an Inferno.

Zecro got out Rat Attack's Pokeball and returned his comrade. "You deserve a good rest," he said before getting out a new Pokeball and throwing it into the air. It hit the ground and unleashed a new Pokemon. This one was a huge Pokemon with a blue body, four big flippers instead of feet and a long neck. It had a tough silver shell attached to it.

"Lapras!" it cried out in joy.

"Alright, ShellShock! Show them what you're made of with an Ice Beam!" Zecro yelled. Lapras breathed in deeply and exhaled a chilling light blue beam that headed in a straight line towards Salamence.

"Dodge it and use Flamethrower!" Lance shouted. Salamence flapped its wings and flew high into the sky, avoiding the deathly beam. Just like ShellShock, Salamence breathed in deeply. But, instead of a bone-chilling laser, Salamence breathed out a huge flame that struck ShellShock hard.

"Use Stone Edge!" Zecro instructed. ShellShock concentrated hard and launched six big speeding stones at Salamence from the holes in its shell. They all struck, bringing the mighty dragon type down.

"Now hit it with another Ice Beam, ShellShock!" Zecro told his Pokemon. ShellShock obliged and launched yet another freezing laser. This time, it struck it's target and the Salamence fell down after just getting up. After that hit, it rested in a crater. This time, though, it was out for the count.

Lance breathed in and out quickly and repeatedly, controlling his rage. He returned Salamence and sent out a new Pokemon. This one had dark blue rough skin with a patch of yellow on its nose. It had bright yellow eyes and sharp fangs. It's head was in the shape of a jet. It had long scythes for arms and a long shark's tail. It's torso's frontside was bright red and right below that was yellow. It's back was dark blue like the rest. It had a fin on it's back with ridged edges. "No matter how strong you are, you can't defeat my Garchomp," Lance told Zecro as his Pokemon roared like a T-rex.

Zecro choose his Pokemon carefully, thinking deeply. Finally, he decided to pull out a very old yet shiny Pokeball.

"I'm gonna need all the luck I can muster to defeat it," Zecro said. He threw the ball onto the battlefield. "Mustang! It's your time to shine!" A human-sized Pokemon appeared on the arena ground. It's entire frontside was very light tan. The side above the nose, along with the rest of its body, was very dark teal. It had fierce orange eyes that looked like a fire lived inside them. This Pokemon stood on two feet. A huge fire blazed around its neck, counting out the front side.

"TYPHLOSION!" it shouted. A fiery aura bursted around it, heating the arena temperatures out of the roof.

"Garchomp, use Earthquake!" Lance commanded. Garchomp powered up.

"Mustang, Will-O-Wisp it,' Zecro commanded. With lightning speed, Mustang rushed over to Garchomp's side, it's hands lit in a mystic purple fire, and it punched Garchomp in the gut. The mighty dragon and ground type lit up in the purple fire, stopping its earthquake before it even began. The fire disappeared seconds later, although Garchomp still appeared weaker.

"Garchomp, Swords Dance!" Lance yelled, worried about the well-being of his comrade. Garchomp crossed its arms in an X and powered up energy.

"Hidden Power," Zecro said. The words barely left his lips before Mustang reacted. It placed its palms to Garchomp and burst out a huge green energy. Garchomp was blown away by the impact. Garchomp slowly got up before the burn returned and it fell to the floor again.

"Finish it off with Overheat," Zecro said with a smirk. Mustang charged up incredible heat into its fists before launching the energy on Garchomp. A huge blazing inferno erupted from Mustang's palms, completely consuming Garchomp. It cried out in astonishing pain as the flames burned it. Zecro snapped his fingers and Mustang stopped the attack. The fire immediately died down as a battered and bruised Garchomp laid on the floor, knocked out to the brink of death.

"H-How is that p-p-possible?!" Lance asked, shocked at the sheer force of Mustang's power. Zecro smirked and looked to his first companion.

"My Mustang is my strongest Pokemon. We won a lot, we lost a little, but we bonded over the time we were together. And, from the looks of your Pokemon, it seemed to have paid off," he said, glancing at Lance's burned Pokemon.

Lance gritted his teeth and returned his fallen Pokemon. He got out a new Pokeball and threw it on the court. A huge red lizard that stood on two feet and sported blue wings with red linings and red skin on the backside stood on the field. It had razor sharp teeth and a long tail with a flame on the end. Its pointy "ears" stood on the back of his head. It roared out, breathing fire.

"Mustang, come back!" Zecro yelled, returning his Pokemon. He took out a new Pokeball and gripped it tight.

"Time to bring out the big guns! Come on out, A-arbor!" he yelled, launching his Pokeball onto the battleground. It exploded into a bright white light. A skinny tree-like Pokemon with yellow dots on its torso and three green balls at the end of it's hands. Wooden antenna stuck out of its head.

"Sudoooooo"- it pounded on its chest in excitement- "wodo!"

"Alright, Charizard! Use Dragon Claw!" Lance yelled. Charizard flew over to A-arbor, its claws glowing bright white, and slashed out at it. A-arbor put his arms into an X over his body and protected itself from the attack.

"Rock Polish up, A-arbor!" Zecro yelled. A-arbor broke Charizard away for a moment and scratched off some excess rock off it's body, making it much faster.

"Now use Stone Edge!" Zecro yelled. A-arbor stretched out it's arms and fired away stones like bullets, all of them hitting the surprised Charizard. With each hit, the fire lizard grew weaker and weaker until it completely fell unconscious. A-arbor stopped it's attack and stood tall.

"Sudo!"

Lance returned his Charizard and threw out a new Pokemon. This one was a big blue bird with a white beak, white cheeks and two huge strands of blue hair flowing behind it. It's wings looked like they were made of cotton and clouds. In other words, this Pokemon was fluffy as frick.

"We can take that thing down easy, can't we, A-arbor?" Zecro asked. A-arbor nodded, enthusiastic. Lance laughed.

"Altaria is not one to be taken lightly," he warned them. "For example, Double Tea-"

Before Lance could finish his sentence, Altaria was hit with both of A-arbor's arms in a double Wood Hammer. Altaria was thrown into the ground, creating a crater where Salamence's was. A-arbor took some recoil damage, but two bites of his apple quickly healed half of it off.

"You little runt!" Lance yelled, flustered. "Altaria, use Dragonbreath!" Altaria breathed in and exhaled a multicolored beam with a distinct blue outline. A-arbor couldn't dodge it in time and was thrown back by the Dragonbreath.

"Get back up and use Stone Edge!" Zecro commanded. Sudowoodo slowly rose to its feet and shot more stone STAB bullets from its hands.

"Altaria, dodge them!" Lance shouted. Altaria flew away from the stones, dodging them.

"Keep on attacking, A-arbor!" Zecro yelled. A-arbor sent in another round of Stone Edges. This time they actually hit, taking Altaria out for the count. Lance returned his Pokemon to it's Pokeball and took out his last Pokemon.

"It's all down to this little fellah!" he yelled, sending out his last Pokemon. It was a chubby little dragon with orange skin and teal wings with orange on the back and edges. It had wiggly orange antenna and white scales on the front that reached it's belly all the way down to the tip of it's tail.

"Dragonite!" it yelled out.

"Huh. This should be interesting," Zecro said before commanding," A-arbor! Use Stone Edge!" A-arbor shot out a wave of Stone Edges. Dragonite was struck by the stones in the stomach, sending it flying back a little. However, it did considerably less damage to Dragonite than the other Pokemon, the others one-hit KOing or doing half, while it did about 25% to Dragonite.

"Use Draco Meteor," Lance said with a smug smile. Dragonite powered up and charged a blue energy ball between its hands. It fired it at A-arbor. It hit its mark and A-arbor was sent flying. It landed in the ground and created a huge crater.

"A-arbor!" Zecro yelled, sensing his buddy on the brink of death. "Try to use Rock Polish and dodge the hits!" A-arbor shed off some rock and became faster.

"Hyper Beam," Lance yelled. Dragonite fired a huge white beam, which inevitably missed.

"Rock Polish again!" Zecro yelled. A-arbor used Rock Polish one more time, getting the highest speed it possibly could've.

"Stone Edge it! Quick!" Zecro yelled. A-arbor stretched out its arms and shot a few stones at the recharging Dragonite, all of them hitting their mark and doing quite a bit of damage.

"Now, Use Double Edge!" Zecro yelled. A-arbor rushed to Dragonite and hit it with all it's might. Dragonite hit the floor hard, being so far up in the air, and a critical hit sent it out of consciousness.

"We did it!" Zecro yelled. A-arbor smiled before falling to the ground, unmoving. Worried, Zecro moved to A-arbor's side. He checked for a heartbeat; nothing was found.

"A-arbor!" Zecro yelled, tears forming in his eyes as he tried to shake his buddy awake. "A-arbor, please! Wake up! A-arbor!"


End file.
